


Botanophobia // Episode 1

by EliseThePiece



Series: Opprør Fra Skapet | Revolution From the Closet -- Episodes Translated [1]
Category: Opprør Fra Skapet | Revolution From the Closet
Genre: Episode 1, Even though Mera is basically me, Even though she's kinda "crazy", First In The Fandom, Fred is the best scientist, Frøy | Freya is barely mentioned, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I kind of got it with the voice of Sesoni, I made this, I want a friendship like Mera and Sesoni, I'm doing my best, Like the person who voices them, Mera is a disaster gay, Mera is totally a scientist, Sesoni is a god, Sesoni is my favorite character, Sesoni should be out of the window but don't think about that, Sesoni uses they/them, Tags Are Fun, Tags are comedy not accuracy, This is kind of messy, Translated Podcast, With some other people, You can't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseThePiece/pseuds/EliseThePiece
Summary: Mera is really afraid of plants.Sesoni, meanwhile, is a plant.This is the first episode in a podcast I'm a part of making. It's originally in Norwegian so I thought I'd translate it.
Relationships: Mera Bjørk | Mera Birch & Frøy Aspell | Freya Aspell, Mera Bjørk | Mera Birch & Sesoni
Series: Opprør Fra Skapet | Revolution From the Closet -- Episodes Translated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174169





	Botanophobia // Episode 1

[Intro plays]

**Mera**

Hello to you! Welcome!

We’re gonna talk about something very important today. You have to listen closely to everything I say. It’s incredibly important.

Ok? Ok.

I hate plants, like seriously. Every plant I see, I immediately throw out the window. But when I turn around they’re just... there. They appear out of nowhere! I... I don’t know how.

[Door opens]

Did you hear something?

[Door closes]

Ok... No worries, I think.

To the next thing!

Sweetheart, owner and maker of SugarPlumbs Fanfic Café where they sell cupcakes and fanfics and generally a way too positive person, has mysteriously disappeared.

None of the _stupid_ adults have talked about or even acknowledged this. I think we should at least search for her a little. It’s been two days! No one like her can survive more than a day without socializing with like... somebody.

Because no one’s discussed this, no one has come up with any ideas as to where she actually is. Fortunately, I’ve thought of some theories.

Of course.

_Theory 1 - A Dangerous Walk In the Forest_

According to theory one has Sweetheart went into the forest and possibly come out the other side.

Imagine what could be there!

I’d go there myself, to research and such, but mom won’t let me. And if things go badly, I don’t want the last thing I do to be directly breaking mom’s rules.

It doesn’t fit at all with my dream death.

_On a dangerous mission where I’m looking for something no one thinks exists. My last mission, more like a vacation._

_Oh! And I have a partner who’s always by my side._

_Together we have a last night of camping. And we tell each other ghost stories, which are hopefully true._

_Then night falls, and we sleep in our own tents, because we’re just that fancy, and at exactly 3AM my partner hears a noise._

_They go out to investigate, of course. And I have vanished out of thin air. That way I become a mystery for ever. That would be perfect._

[sigh]

Ok! Back to what I was talking about.

_Theory 2 - Invisible_

If theory two is correct then Sweetheart has turned invisible. And can’t speak. Or least can’t be heard?

It sounds boring. Like, imagine you could go anywhere anytime with no reaction. Ever.

I hope invisible people can see other invisible people. If not then it must be very lonely.

Last but absolutely not least...

_Theory 3 - The Shado—_

[Door opens]

[Thunk]

[Door closes]

Ahem. _As I was saying..._

_Theo—_

**Sesoni (muffled)**

Hello?

**Mera**

What the—

**Sesoni (muffled)**

Helloooo?

**Mera**

Hi?

**Sesoni (muffled)**

Ah! Where did you come from?

**Mera**

The closet...

**Sesoni (muffled)**

Well, open the door then!

[Door creaking open]

[Pause]

**Mera**

Ahh!! P-p-p-p-pl-p-pl-pl-plant!!!

**Sesoni**

Excuse me, you’re quite scary yourself. Have you looked yourself in the mirror lately? No? Ok, ok...

No offense or anything, but you’re kind of ugly.

**Mera**

Aaaahh ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. It’s just a plant. A rude, talking plant. It’s alright.

Wait, what’s even happening with you? How can you talk?

**Sesoni**

How would I know that? How can you talk?

**Mera**

Well, generally speaking, the mechanism for generating the human voice can be subdivided into three parts; the lungs, the vocal folds within the larynx, and the articulators. The lungs, the "pump" must produce adequate airflow and air pressure to vibrate vocal folds. The vocal folds then vibrate to use airflow from the lungs to create audible pulses that form the laryngeal sound source. The muscles of the larynx adjust the length and tension of the vocal folds to ‘fine-tune’ pitch and tone. The articulators, the parts of the vocal tract above the larynx consisting of tongue, palate, cheek, lips, etc. articulate and filter the sound emanating from the larynx and to some degree can interact with the laryngeal airflow to strengthen or weaken it as a sound source.

But you don’t even have a mouth!

**Sesoni**

Umm... now you’re being dumb. If I cared enough I’d actually be really offended.

**Mera**

Ok, sorry. Can you be quiet now? I’m doing something here.

**Sesoni**

Uuu! Can I see?

**Mera**

No. I _will_ throw you out that window if you don’t shut it.

**Sesoni**

But—

**Mera**

Shh!

Ah! Sorry. _As I was saying..._

_Theory 3 - The Shadow World_

Have you ever had a really bad nightmare? So bad that you’re too scared to go back to sleep? Someone chasing you or too deep water? Something you’re so scared of but don’t even realize? A memory you thought you’d forgotten?

What if that were real?

**Sesoni (obviously sarcastic)**

Wow, so cool.

**Mera**

I wasn’t talking to you!

[resets voice]

Think if everything was collected to one place. A really bad place. And you could travel there, not on purpose of course. And you do that with nightmares. And you body disappears.

Oh! And I think a lot of people are there, not just Sweetheart. Yes, I think Sweetheart’s there.

Haven’t anyone noticed how many people have disappeared lately? What about how few animals are visible in the forest?

I should give a little credit. My scientist-friend, Fred Fallegall, has been researching this quite a bit.

I have to find out if she’s been infected by the other adults yet or if she’s still a kid before I can discuss anything with her.

**Sesoni**

You can discuss with me!

**Mera**

Didn’t I say you should—

**Sesoni**

Ok, chill out a bit.

[sigh]

**Mera**

Just forget it. I just met you, so stay quiet _please_. Ok?

Oh! Now it’s time for...

_What you can do to save the world!_

Today I have one thing that’s sort of a few things.

Take care of yourself!

Eat and sleep enough, eat healthy stuff, have good hygiene. You know, the usual. But if you have time, check in that your loved ones are taking care of themselves too. 

Like, I call Freya at least two times daily to check up on her, especially if I don’t see her at school. 

This is very important. Because how can we defeat the adults if not everyone’s in top shape?

And with that, I’ll let you sit where you are. Or stand, walk, run, jump, lay or crawl. Whatever you’re doing, I’ll let you be there and exist. 

Wherever you are. I let you think, talk, experience. I let you hear me saying... thank you. 

[Credits roll]

**Idunn**

Revolution From the Closet is made by Elise and Idunn. 

The voice of Mera is Elise. 

The voice of Sesoni is Idunn. 

The episode is edited by Elise with help from Idunn. 

The music is made by Elise. 

The sound effects were a team effort. 

(Translated by Elise)

Thanks for reading and remember, dogs have their own names in their own minds. 

We’ll see you next time. 

[Blooper at the end]

**Elise**

This is just sad. Look at yourself. You’re crying because this is so sad. 

[Laughter]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> The second episode hasn't been recorded yet, so it'll be maybe a week or two until the next episode is translated.
> 
> See you then! _(or sooner if you read my other stuff)_


End file.
